


A new beginning

by mistressterably



Series: Darker Shades [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara is at a loss now that she's not travelling with the Doctor. Now, is she about to start on a new path?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Anon tumblr prompt fill: Set before Last Christmas, AU. Missy offers Clara Danny back. It's just an excuse to seduce her and bring her into the darkside. Dark!Clara. Clara/Missy, Missy/Doctor, Clara/Missy/Docto

Clara looked at the text message on her phone.

Cafe Costa, 8pm. In your best interests.

At first she thought it might be the Doctor trying to reach her again but she pushed the thought away. He wouldn't now. Not after how they’d parted company. Besides, she was still grieving over Danny. Not that she cried any more but she missed him. Clara decided to go to the cafe anyway. Maybe it was someone from UNIT. 

Entering the cafe, Clara looked around but didn't see anyone she recognized so she ordered a coffee and sat at a table. 

‘Clara, my Clara. How are you doing?’ Missy’s voice was sweet and syrupy but Clara only felt a chill down her spine. 

‘you!’ Clara hissed. ‘How dare you?’

Missy sat across from Clara. ‘Keep your voice down, Clara. Else people will think you’re quite mad.’

‘I am mad!’ Clara said angrily. ‘At you!’

‘Over a man?’ Missy said, curious at her reaction.

‘I loved Danny!’ Clara told her passionately. 

‘You realize that what was once saved can be restored?’ Missy said, casually looking at her fingernails. ‘Tsk, I've got a bit of a chip there.’ She tutted, glancing at Clara for her reaction.

‘Restored?’ Clara was listening more closely now.

‘Of course. At least his consciousness. The body I'm afraid.. well.. ‘ She shrugged.  
‘But it’s him?’ Clara wasn't concerned about the body. That was just a shell. She had loved him just as much when he was encased in the Cyberman suit. 

‘Of course it’s him. The data slice device was backed up on my TARDIS regularly. I don’t just do things without covering my behind.’ 

‘No, you wouldn't, would you.’ Clara was still bitter towards her. ‘But you can restore him, you said?’

‘What was saved can be restored.’ Missy confirmed. ‘On my TARDIS.’

‘This sounds like a trap.’ Clara said.

‘I have no interest in you, Clara. You’re just a human girl. And, maybe having regenerated into a woman, I can understand you better. Similar to when I was male and could truly understand the Doctor best. I'm willing to restore Danny.’ Missy looked sincerely at Clara.

Clara tapped her coffee cup, debating the pros and cons of actually going with Missy. But if there was even the slightest chance of Danny coming back to her! She owed it to him. She had wronged him. Nodding, she agreed to go with Missy to her TARDIS.

Clara expected the same layout as the Doctor’s but Missy’s TARDIS was entirely different with an almost Victorian style sitting room layout with a much more organized and compact console station. Missy, surreptitiously locked the door, sealing Clara in with her for the moment. Soon, she had the screen up and running, pretending to do a scan. Clara came to her side, watching in anticipation. ‘It may take a few minutes. It is restoring an entire human psyche after all.’ 

Missy left the console to work away (or more accurately countdown) and sat in a large comfy chair. ‘Have a seat, Clara. May as well be comfortable.’

Arms crossed, Clara declined at first choosing to pace around at first. Some time passed and the ‘work’ continued, Clara tired finally of pacing sat down in the chair beside Missy. Missy poured her a cup of tea. Silently, the two women sat waiting. One was waiting in hope and the other just waiting for a chance. The chance came first, just as Missy had designed it to happen.

 

‘Look, Clara, I've been travelling alone for some time and, well,’ She paused a moment. ‘I have to admit, that the Doctor chooses his companions well. I'm jealous.’

Clara looked at Missy, a bit surprised. ‘You? Jealous? Because of me?’

‘Yes. Just from what I've seen between you and the Doctor you understand much better than most what it means to be a Time Lord or Lady.’ Missy set her teacup down, leaning towards Clara. ‘I know that you can’t bear to travel with the Doctor now, after what happened. But it wasn't his fault. It was mine. I drove him to it. I do it all the time.’

‘I know it wasn't him. He wouldn't hurt any who are innocent. Only the guilty.’

‘I have tried to do the same you know.’ Missy said. ‘I just seem to go too far. Maybe..’

‘What?’ Clara prompted her to continue. 

‘Maybe I need a companion.’ Missy spoke quietly. ‘Maybe the Doctor is right to have someone with him. 

‘Wouldn't it be best for the two of you to travel together?’ Clara pointed out, but she didn't outright say no.

‘No, we’d never agree on anything. Starting with which TARDIS to use.’ Missy explained. ‘Clara?’

‘You’re thinking of me, aren't you?’ Clara said, guessing her thoughts.

‘We are similar. We could at least try it out.’ Missy laid a hand on Clara’s wrist. 

‘What of Danny?’ Clara asked. 

‘He can be restored.’ Missy said. ‘But only as a computer construction. It was his thoughts and history that were saved.’

‘Restored.’ Clara looked at the floor. ‘You didn't lie. That’s what you said.’

‘I did.’ Missy said. 

‘Just not as what.’ Clara added, grimacing at how she had heard what she wanted to hear. Rising to her feet, Clara walked around the console room to think. Clara had to admit that she had enjoyed the excitement and adrenaline from travelling with the Doctor. These past months had been boring. There, admitted. It was boring. She missed the beauty of the alien planets and space. The adventures. ‘How do I trust you? After what you've done?’

Missy laughed. ‘The same way you trusted the Doctor. Put your faith in me that I’ll see you safe at all times.’

‘And if I disagree with you? over what you plan to do?’ 

Rising to her feet, Missy looked into Clara’s eyes. ‘I want to travel with you, learn from you, see things from a new perspective. You disagreed with him, I'm sure. We’ll work through it.’ Her hand reached for Clara’s, holding it lightly. ‘It may not work out, it may turn out to be something that suits both of us. I'm willing to try. Are you?’

Clara looked at the screen, the processing had been finished finally. A play list. Not him. Danny was gone. He’d never be back not as himself. Standing up straight, shoulders back, Clara looked at Missy. ‘I am.’

**Author's Note:**

> I began this off the tumblr prompt but it shows promise as a potential series. So I'm leaving this open to further installments.


End file.
